


Red And Blue Makes Something New

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Leon Kuwata was never happy with his talent.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First post on this website! Woo!  
> So, since I'm new here something might go wrong, or I might slip up. If so I'll fix it ASAP! Bare with me 😅

Leon had never been happy with his talent. He'd always wanted to be a punk rock performer, but his parents wanted him to have a reliable career, but in his opinion "Baseball Star" wasn't much better. Over time, he'd given up on that dream... until his first day in high school, when he met her.  
Sayaka Maizono.  
He got to class earlier then expected; he had a track record of being late. But oh well, that meant he got to choose his seat before anyone else. He chose a seat more toward the back, because although he isn't anxious or shy or anything like that, he wasn't leaping at the chance to say "Hey! I'm a baseball star and I HATE IT! :D"  
He tossed his bag beside him and waited for someone to show up. He wasn't that early, right? He started humming a tune to a song he liked. Rock, obviously. He got a bit absorbed in it, starting to sing a few of the lyrics; he does that when he's alone. The song was technically for two people but he could sing both. Just as he was getting to the second person's part,  
"Hey, that's really good!"  
"rnsfhFsAA- Wait, I'm sorry?"  
So much for not being shy. No-one, aside from his parents, had ever heard him sing, and now this blue haired chick just waltzes in and- wait, did she just compliment him?  
"Yeah, that's really great! Are you the Ultimate Singer or something?" She asked, smiling at him. "No, Baseball Star." He replied on instinct. He'd been asked about his talent before, but usually they're not assuming he has his dream talent. The confusion on her face was apparent.  
"Oh, believe me, I wish." He added, reaching into his bag; not looking for anything in particular, just avoiding eye contact. He'd made this awkward enough. He heard her sit in the seat beside him. There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again.  
"Well, I'm Sayaka Maizono. You?"  
He instantly sat up, staring at her. "S-Sayaka? You mean, THE Sayaka?!" He asked, jaw dropping to the floor. Sayaka was the only girl performer he'd ever really taken an interest in, and he even knew one of her songs.  
How had he not put the pieces together when she walked in?!  
"Yup! Ultimate Pop Sensation, in the flesh!" He couldn't help but notice that she didn't wear any makeup, and she wore a normal (Japanese) school uniform. He'd thought she would've worn a dress at least. She still looked good either wa- WAIT.  
"You still haven't told me your name, Mr Goatee."  
"Wha- Mr Goatee?"  
"Yes, and that's your name until you tell me your real one!" She giggled playfully.  
"Uh- k, I'm Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star- shit you already know that- uh, I-" He babbled. He'd never been this awkward before, why is he starting now? With SAYAKA, of all people?!  
"Well, Leon Goatee-Kun,"  
"Hey!"  
"Ok, ok, just Leon-Kun, it's a pleasure to meet you! I hope we can be friends." She held out her hand. He just stared at it, not registering the request of a handshake until around 8 seconds later, "Oh- OH, shit, right." When he finally returned it.  
They got to chatting. Other students filed into the room, and they analysed them between eachother; She looks like she could kick our ass, they would make a cute couple even if it made them gay, he's plain. All that. Eventually the conversation went back to their talents.  
"So, you're a Baseball Star?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"But you were so good at singing back there! Why baseball?" She asked. This was the first time anyone had really asked him, so it made him think. He already knew the answer, but it still made him think about it, about her. Someone like her talking to him, especially about this?  
"My parents didn't think 'rock star' would get me very far, so I was kinda forced into baseball. But oh well, right?" He told her, shrugging it off. He looked over at her, to see her looking upset for the first time. "H-hey, Sayaka? You... you good?" He asked, before she gets up, walks in front of his desk and slams her hands down on it, getting the attention of a few of their classmates.  
"Leon Kuwata, I swear on my career that I will launch you in the rock world!"  
He didn't know if he was blushing but he sure as hell felt like he was. He heard someone whistle, before something along the lines of a school environment. "S-Sayaka..."   
"Don't get me wrong! I'm fully serious!" She sat back down, still facing him.   
"...okay. Thank you, I guess."

"Of course!"

\----------------------------------

  
He thought their interaction was a one off; that she'd forget about him by the next day. But as he was walking to class (after observing a purple and navy haired pair of guys running away from a taller guy, the purple haired holding a pink jacket) he heard a female's voice ring out.   
"Leon-kun~!"  
He turned around to face Sayaka, practically skipping toward him. "Oh, Sayaka! You're... here."  
"Of course I am!" She smiled brightly at him. "I need to talk to you if I'm gonna get you into the music business, right?"   
"Ah, you... were you serious about that?"  
"Wha..? Of course I was! I swore on my career, and I don't go back on my promises!" And, as if she was trying to solidify her point, she did a short choreography, doing some little steps. Suddenly, the purple gremlin from earlier ran by, throwing the coat beside him, right behind Sayaka. She jumped backwards for the "big finale" of the dance, and slipped on the coat, flying into the air with a yelp.  
Time practically slowed down for Leon, but he didn't need to think. He ran forward and caught her by the waist just as she was about to hit the floor. They both just stayed there for a minute, breathing heavily. They could hear the purple haired gremlin running away, the taller male following him, but they didn't really care. They just giggled nervously, blush crossing their faces.  
"We oughta make you the Ultimate Lifesaver, huh?" Sayaka remarked. "Oh, uh- it's nothing. Don't mention it." He responded, straightening them both up. The navy haired guy apologised profusely for his boyfriend's behavior, before running after the pair. "...so they're gay." Leon said flatly. He hadn't thought it was that funny, but Sayaka laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Leon had never tried to entertain before, but seeing her laugh made him feel happy as Larry. Who the hell is Larry, anyway?  
Anyway, when they were sure they were gonna be late, they both calmed down and made their way to class.

\----------------------------------

  
They talked every day after that. Leon stopped acting as awkward towards her and they got really close. They both made little groups of friends too, but they never grew apart. Leon was finally following his dream and trying to become a rock star. He learned all of Sayaka's songs and sang them whenever he could. Sayaka constantly supported him, and one day came to him with news.  
He was waiting outside class for Sayaka, like he'd been doing every day when she practically sprinted up to him. "Leon-Kun! Leon-Kun!!!"   
"Sayaka? You good?" Stupid question. She was beaming. "You'll never guess what I just got!" She started. "And what's that?"  
"So, Hope's Peak is having a Christmas party for the students, yeah? Well, I was asked to perform at it, and..."   
"And?" Leon asked. A Christmas party seemed pretty standard for her.  
"AND, I got them to let you perform with me!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Wait, really?! Like, on stage?!" He asked. "Yep! Isn't this great?! You're finally getting a gig, this is amazing!"   
There was alot of energy put into that. Almost too much. Like, Sayaka's an energetic person but not usually THIS energetic. Oh well, he'd ask her later.  
"W-wow... thank you, Maizono." Leon told her, to which she smiled. "Anytime, Mr Goatee-Kun~!" She laughed, skipping into class. "Wha- Hey! Sayaka!" He yelled, about to follow her in.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets a chance to perform.

He couldn't believe it. An actual gig? Well, it's a high school party, but it's a gig! He was actually going to perform in front of people. He was getting one step closer to his dream talent.  
On his way into class, someone put his hand on his shoulder. "Yo, Leon!"  
"Huh? Oh, 'Sup Mondo?" Leon turned and looked up at Mondo, Chihiro running up beside them. "H-Hi, Leon! How are you?" She (yes SHE) asked. "Y'know, the usual. Same shit, different shovel." Leon responded, earning a laugh from them both. "Anyways, man, I gotta ask you something, yeah?" Mondo continued. "Shoot."  
"You like that Sayaka chick, don't you?"  
Leon froze. He hadn't thought about it much, but he might be right. She was his first friend at the new school, she was helping him get his dream talent, she was nice, she was hot, he'll admit, and she was... well, her. The question was:  
Was he ready to admit it?  
"I-It's ok if you do, Leon! Mondo likes Ishimaru- Eep!" Chihiro covered her own mouth. "Ah, don't worry about it, Chihiro. We're gonna be coming out publicly soon anyways." Mondo waved his hand around dismissively, then turned his attention back to Leon. "So, dude?"  
Leon swallowed. "...so what if I do?" He muttured. Chihiro gasped. "I knew it..!" "Good on you, man!" Mondo told him, clapping him on the back with a thumbs up. "We ain't gonna tell anyone, don't worry."  
"Thanks. Here, y'know the Christmas party?"  
"Yeah?" They replied in unison.  
"I'm gonna tell her then."  
Mondo and Chihiro looked at eachother, then back at Leon. "Ok, man! That gives you a week to prepare." Mondo told him, giving him another clap on the back, before walking away. "G-good luck, Leon!" Chihiro told him. She smiled at him, gave a small thumbs up and walked away with Mondo.  
"A week, huh..."  
"Leon-Kun? Are you coming?" Sayaka called over to him.  
"Oh, yeah, be there now.

\----------------------------------  
The week felt like it dragged in for the mostpart, but it felt like any other week. Go to school, talk to Sayaka, practice with her at lunch, go home, practice some more.  
And then suddenly, he was looking in his wardrobe, considering what to wear to the party. He wasn't wearing that dumbass suit he was supposed to wear to 'special occasions'. He couldn't just wear his usual jacket and jeans either, though.  
Sayaka had come to his dorm a few times to practice with him in person. It was always more fun to practice with her rather than alone. She was great company, always with another joke or story up her sleeves. He should have her over more often...  
He looked down in his wardrobe. "Wait..."  
Was that box always there?  
He picked up the box with a little note attached to it.  
'If you can't decide what to wear, try this! It kinda goes with mine, a bit. Up to you though, Goatee-Kun!  
Your friend,  
Sayaka Maizono <3'  
"Jesus Christ, this girl knows me too well." He said to himself, opening the box. Red jacket in the same style as his, white tank top, red jeans, black boots and a Santa hat. Altogether, it looked like Santa Claus got a punk rock makeover, and he could get behind that. "I mean, I'll take free clothes."  
"How the hell did she know my size though..?"  
\--------------------------------

He waited outside the gym, looking at everyone going in. He saw the guys from a few weeks ago, Mondo walking in with Ishimaru, a brown haired guy with some other guy with bleached seaweed looking hair (there's alot more gay couples in the school then he thought) a short blonde guy with a taller grey haired girl who looked ready for murder, and a tall blonde who looked like he was trying to avoid someone. An odd bunch, to be sure, but oh well.  
"Leon-Kun? Did you wait out here for me?"  
Leon turned to face Sayaka, her smile beaming up at him. He was slightly taller then her, making her the victim of alot of short jokes. "Well I can't exactly perform a duet on my own, can I?" He responded. "You got me there. Wait..."  
Sayaka looked at his outfit. "You... wore it?" She asked him. "I mean, yeah. You said it would match and I had nothing else 'festive' to wear, so... yeah." He explained, scratching the back of his head. The hat was a bit itchy but he didn't mention it.  
Sayaka had worn a red dress with a bit of white at the end of the skirt and sleeves, Red black boots as well and a Santa hat. 'She looks cute tonight...' Leon admitted to himself. "Aww, thank you Leon-Kun!" She exclaimed, linking her arm in with his. "Now let's get this party started!" Earning a blush from Leon, they walked inside.  
For the first part of the night a DJ was playing music from a computer. Leon and Sayaka danced a bit as "a warmup", according to Sayaka. Then, around half an hour in...  
"Hey, you two."  
The two turned to a girl with light pink hair and a blue hoodie; one of the few who didn't come festively. "You'll be on in a few minutes. Go behind the stage in a minute." She told them, walking away just as quickly as she arrived. "O-ok, thank you!" Sayaka waved to her. She didn't notice.   
There was a curtain behind the stage so the two didn't even notice there was any room behind it. After the next song ended, the pair made their way over, ducking behind the curtain.  
Their teacher was waiting there. "Ah, Sayaka and Leon! Right on time. Your set starts in a minute, are you ready?" She asked them. "Born ready, Miss!" Sayaka told her. Leon nodded and gave a thumbs up. The teacher walked out to announce them, leaving the two alone.  
Leon started thinking. 'This is it. My first time performing in front of people. What if I mess up? What if she hates it? What if-'   
Sayaka put a hand on his arm, which he hadn't realised had tensed up. "You're gonna do great, Goatee-Kun." She told him, smiling.  
'There's that smile again...'  
"Thank you, Maizono." He told her, placing his hand on top of hers. Then, when the teacher announced them, they let go if eachother and Sayaka walked out on stage, Leon following close behind.

\----------------------------------  
The show went amazing.   
As soon as Sayaka walked out, cheers broke out. When Leon walked out, he expected it to stop. But they only got louder!   
He scanned the audience. He saw Mondo and Ishimaru cheering, Chihiro right beside them. The navy haired boy from a few weeks ago was cheering too, along with almost everyone in Leon's class, but those four were the loudest.  
Sayaka looked at him. "They're cheering for you, Leon." She mouthed to him as the music started up.  
They performed amazingly together; perfect pitch, in sync, it was all there. They performed a few songs, and after the last one the cheering and clapping was deafening. They waved as they walked off stage.  
Sayaka instantly jumped on Leon, hugging him tightly. "That was SO good, Leon-Kun~!" She cried. "Thanks, Sayaka... Oh, uh- you too! You were great! They loved you out there." Leon (the blushing mess) responded. "They loved US." She said, letting go.  
"...Hey, Sayaka, can we... step outside, for a minute?" Leon asked, pointing to a door. "Huh? Sure!" She replied, walking out with him.

\----------------------------------  
"So, what's up?" She asked.  
"Uh... well, you've seemed off since you told me about this. Is everything good?"  
She just smiled. "Of course! I'm fine."  
'There's the smile.'  
"Seriously, though."  
"...well..."  
She looked away, the smile fading a bit.  
"I... I've been thinking..." She started.  
"Yeah?"  
"We became friends because I wanted to help you become the Ultimate Performer, or Rock Star or something... and now that people know you can sing, you'll get more popular, and... you won't want to hang out with me anymore..."  
"What..?"  
'Is she... crying?!'  
"It's... fine, Leon-Kun. I'll be fine. I just-"  
Leon interrupted her by gripping her in the tightest hug he could muster.  
"Hell no! Maizono, you are the closest person to me and you have been since the school year started! There's no way I'd leave you, just like that! I mean, why would I just leave the person I love?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I realize now how out of character this probably is but shhhhhh


	3. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon says what he's been thinking.

"So, what's up?" She asked.  
"Uh... well, you've seemed off since you told me about this. Is everything good?"  
She just smiled. "Of course! I'm fine."  
'There's the smile.'  
"Seriously, though."  
"...well..."  
She looked away, the smile fading a bit.  
"I... I've been thinking..." She started.  
"Yeah?"  
"We became friends because I wanted to help you become the Ultimate Performer, or Rock Star or something... and now that people know you can sing, you'll get more popular, and... you won't want to hang out with me anymore..."  
"What..?"  
'Is she... crying?!'  
"It's... fine, Leon-Kun. I'll be fine. I just-"  
Leon interrupted her by gripping her in the tightest hug he could muster.  
"Hell no! Maizono, you are the closest person to me and you have been since the school year started! There's no way I'd leave you, just like that! I mean, why would I just leave the person I love?!" He yelled.  
Then he stopped. He released her, stepping back. Did he just say that? Shit, he did.  
Sayaka was looking straight at him, tears in her eyes. Leon stared back, blushing like hell.  
"Leon-kun, you... love me?" Sayaka asked. "Well, uh... yeah, I do."   
They stood there in silence for a moment, letting it sink in. Eventually, Leon stepped back. "Sorry, I... I'll go." He went to turn away when she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to face her.  
"Sayak- MH?!"  
It was his turn to be interrupted as Sayaka stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. On the lips.  
They stayed like that, Leon eventually settling into it. It was the best both had felt for a long time before that, and probably the best they'd feel for a while. Eventually, they both pulled away for air.  
"S-Sayaka, you..." Leon started. "Y-yeah... I've felt like this for a while, but I didn't think Goatee-Kun felt the same."  
"Is that name permanent now?"  
"Yep."  
"Even if I lose the goatee?"  
"Mm-hm."  
Leon wrapped her in another hug, this time with her hugging back.  
And they stayed like that for a while.

\----------------------------------  
When they went back inside, they didn't stay for long. Leon decided he'd tell Mondo and Chihiro the next day, so he and Sayaka went back to his room, with Sayaka inevitably staying there overnight. Nothing happened, they simply sang and had fun.  
The perfect end to a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened  
> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first ever fic so hopefully it's good  
> Sorry for the short last chapter  
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a whole fic when I wrote it a while back but my notes split it into 3 parts, so hEY 3 chapters  
> Hope you enjoy the story! This was my first ever fanfic so it's not the best, but I made it for a friend and I'm pretty proud of it!


End file.
